Chef Hatchet
Norbert "Chef" Hatchet is a main character in Total Drama and Total DramaRama. Main timeline Early life At one point, Chef was a deejay, veejay, and rapper. He also fought in a war, and was an army corporate. It's unknown when he learned how to cook, however his mother instead wanted him to become an accountant. Shortly before being on tv, he sold "street meat" at a restaurant called "Chef's Roadkill Café." Arriving on the island At some point, Chef signed up to be the chef on the competition series Total Drama. He seems to get annoyed when the contestants don't like his cooking, however he also intentionally makes them bad food. While his job is initially just the camp cook, he also branches out to other parts, seemingly becoming the host's sidekick and close friend. He drives the Boat of Losers for the eliminated contestants, and eventually begins to even host challenges when he's asked to or in Chris's absence. He also tests some of the challenges when no interns are available, and will assist in challenges he's not hosting, such as during the hide and seek challenge. Overall, he seems to have very little respect for most of the contestants, with the exception of Owen, who actually appreciates his cooking, and Gwen, who won the military challenge. Frustration on the film lot When the series is renewed for a second season, Chef returns to continue to assist Chris. He continues to help with challenges, however begins to get irritated with the show when he's seemingly not getting paid and is asked to do more of the grunt work. Eventually wanting more money, he attempted to make an illegal alliance with Izzy. When she rejects him, he pressures DJ into the alliance instead. Eventually, DJ feels guilty over forming an illegal alliance, and quits, revealing Chef's alliance to everyone and leading him to get in trouble for his actions. He also seems to be distancing himself from Chris more, feeling like less of an co-host and more of another intern. When Chris attempts to make plans with him, he rejects the idea. He also goes so far as to hit him against a ladder with the travel cart. Finally having enough of being treated as less, he accepts a cooking job on a cruise ship, and plans to leave the show. After talking to Beth, Chris finally realizes the way he's been mistreating Chef, and apologizes, and he decides to stay, thinking Chris would be awful without him. Trip around the world With the cast traveling the world for the third season, Chef takes on the role of pilot for the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. Despite this, he doesn't seem to be fully trained, and often times will leave his post to do other things, leaving an inflatable Chef in his place. He seems to instantly like the newcomer Alejandro, who compliments his ability to fly. He also begins to branch out into more work, such as creating "Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails," which the contestants make commercials for. He seems to be back to being close with Chris again, with him no longer hurting him, and playfully laughing at him when finding out he was in a boyband. He also seems to use Chris's private quarters on the plane. Despite being treated more equally, Blaineley convinces him to make another illegal alliance with her. After being caught again, he's punished by Chris. He seems to hold a slight grudge for this, not inviting him to any season wrap parties. Return to the island For the fourth season, a new cast competes at Camp Wawanakwa once again, and Chef returns to be the camp chef once again. He continues to make gross food, as well as assist Chris with the challenges, however he does so less often. He also takes over briefly as host while Chris is unavailable. He finally gets revenge on Chris for all his mistreatment over the years by blowing up Mount Chrismore and later blowing up the dock beneath Chris. After Chris is arrested due to his actions in the fourth season, Chef doesn't visit Chris for an entire year. Finally, at the end of his year sentence, he visits to let him know they've been picked up for another season, and the two return to the island once again. This time, aside from occasionally helping introduce challenges, he mostly stays in the kitchen. When Chris is kidnapped by Ezekiel, however, he does force the contestants to find and rescue him, showing great concern for his friend. The final season After Wawanakwa sinks, he and Chris move to a new island for a new competition with new contestants. Like the last season, he takes part a lot less in this season, only really helping with one challenge. He also pilots the helicopter when Scarlett was threatening to blow up the island. Total DramaRama timeline Early life Chef grew up with an older brother who used to pick on him constantly. Running a daycare At an unknown point, Chef began running a daycare. He is a teacher, and seemingly the only employee there. He runs a strict daycare, with several rules, such as no toys from home and no chewing gum, however he seems to heavily care about the toddlers' safety, and only has these rules for that reason. His age is constantly causing him problems, such as being slowed down by pain from being old. Appearances Notes and trivia * In the original series, his first name is never revealed, however in "Not Without Your Fudgy Lumps" his first name is revealed to be Norbert. * His mother is the only known family in the original series, however in Total DramaRama it's revealed he has an older brother. * He has a tattoo of a fouled anchor on his arm. * He often cross-dresses, which according to Chris is something he enjoys and does on his own. * Despite constantly cooking gross food, he's shown on numerous occasions to make good food. Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama characters Category:Total DramaRama Category:Total DramaRama characters Category:Main characters __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__